La revelation
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Suite du dernier épisode de la saison 2.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais je les emprunte pour faire joujou avec eux… quoi, c'est pas des jouets ??? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Auteur : Cybelia – **cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr** - 

Genre : Slash 

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic prend la suite du dernier épisode de la saison 2, "Exodus" ("L'Exode" en VF).

1.

La moto de Clark filait à vive allure en direction de Metropolis. La voix de son père biologique résonnait sans arrêt dans sa tête : "Tu dois accomplir ton destin, Kal-El". Soumis à l'influence de la kryptonite rouge qui brillait à son doigt, Clark sentit que la culpabilité qui l'avait envahi suite à la fausse-couche de Martha Kent ne le tourmentait presque plus. Seule une petite partie de sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre de temps en temps, mais il réussissait à enfouir cette petite voix au plus profond de lui.

Clark était presque arrivé à Metropolis lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait presque plus d'essence. Une station service se profilant à l'horizon, il décida de s'y arrêter. Pendant que l'employé faisait le plein, Clark entra dans la boutique pour s'acheter à manger. Il savait qu'il pouvait se passer de nourriture, mais il aimait ça. Il prit plusieurs paquets de gâteaux et des bouteilles d'eau, puis s'approcha du comptoir. Pendant qu'il attendait son tour derrière une personne âgée qui farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie, son regard se porta sur la télévision accrochée au mur et qui diffusait les informations locales. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une photo de Lex Luthor sur l'écran et tendit l'oreille.

"Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de l'avion privé qui emmenait le milliardaire Lex Luthor et sa jeune épouse, le Docteur Helen Bryce en lune de miel. D'après le contrôle aérien de Denver, l'appareil se dirigeait en direction des Rocheuses et ne signalait aucun problème au dernier contact radio. Les équipes de secours de la région sont en alerte…".

Clark paya ses achats et sortit. Il remonta sur sa moto, bien décidé à ne pas s'occuper de la disparition de Lex. Alors qu'il démarrait, la petite voix de sa conscience qu'il essayait de refouler au fond de lui refit surface en force :

_Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber Lex ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Il a besoin de toi et tu dois le sauver !_

Clark secoua la tête, les pensées influencées par la météorite revenant à la charge :

_Tu ne lui dois rien ! Lex est un grand garçon, il se débrouillera sans toi ! Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu as un destin à accomplir !_

_Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort… Tu as déjà fait assez de mal autour de toi. Ca ne te prendra que quelques heures pour le retrouver en utilisant ta vitesse et tu pourras retourner à ton destin après…_

L'argument fit mouche. Tout en roulant, Clark ôta la bague sertie de kryptonite rouge et la rangea dans sa poche. Aussitôt, sa personnalité réelle reprit le dessus et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une cabane abandonnée qu'il avait vue quelques heures plus tôt, lors de son premier passage. Il y cacha soigneusement sa moto, en espérant que personne ne la volerait durant son absence, puis après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir, il démarra en direction de Denver et des Montagnes Rocheuses.

Lex ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir des derniers évènements. Puis, il tenta de se redresser, mais son corps était bloqué sous un lourd fauteuil de la cabine de pilotage qui s'était renversé. Il retomba sur le sol, épuisé.

_Helen… Tu as voulu te venger… Tu avais tout prévu… Sauf peut-être que je survive… Si je m'en sors, je te promets que tu le regretteras…Encore faut-il que je sorte de là…_

Il leva les yeux, se contorsionna pour regarder derrière lui et ce qu'il découvrit le fit frémir. Seule la cabine de pilotage, par on ne sait quel miracle, était encore entière. Le reste de l'avion avait été pulvérisé lors du crash. Des rafales de vent glacés entrèrent dans le cockpit, faisant frissonner Lex, qui ne portait qu'un léger costume. Puis, ce fut la neige qui s'engouffra dans la cabine en tourbillonnant. Lex se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant de l'appareil et réussit à ôter la housse du siège situé à côté de lui pour s'en couvrir.

_J'espère que les secours vont bientôt arriver… Sinon, ils ne trouveront qu'un glaçon…_

Lex ferma les yeux, exténué. Avant de s'endormir, un visage familier apparut dans son esprit.

_Clark…_

2.

Clark avait parcouru la moitié des Monts Sawatch, au sud de Denver, sondant les alentours avec sa vision aux rayons X, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour chercher dans un autre coin, il tomba sur un morceau de métal tordu qu'il ramassa pour l'examiner de plus près. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut un morceau de l'emblème de Luthor Corp.

_Lex n'est pas loin…_

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'autres indices et découvrit une traînée noire sur le flanc d'un ravin. Il la suivit jusqu'à une énorme crevasse, se doutant qu'il approchait du but au vu du nombre de débris qu'il croisait. Il faisait sombre et un humain n'aurait pu voir ce qu'il y avait au fond, mais Clark n'eut aucune difficulté à distinguer la silhouette de ce qui restait de l'appareil de Lex. Tout en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard, il se précipita dans la faille. En entrant dans le cockpit, le cœur de Clark manqua un battement.

- Lex !

Il s'approcha doucement de son ami, de peur que la carlingue restante ne s'effondre. Il s'agenouilla au côté de Lex et prit son pouls. Lorsqu'il fut certain que son ami était vivant, Clark souleva sans difficulté le siège qui bloquait le corps de Lex. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Clark ? souffla t'il doucement.

- Oui, je suis là, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Froid… J'ai froid, réussit à articuler Lex malgré ses dents qui claquaient.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Lex leva la main et désigna ses jambes.

- Je… ne les sens plus…

Clark vérifia avec sa vision à rayons X si son ami avait des fractures. Il n'en trouva aucune, mais n'aurait pu dire avec certitude si la moelle épinière n'était pas atteinte.

- Bon, première chose à faire, te réchauffer !

Le jeune homme regroupa tout le bois qu'il put trouver et l'entassa dans un coin avant d'y mettre le feu grâce à ses yeux. Il savait que Lex avait tout vu, mais il s'inquièterait de ça plus tard. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et en couvrit son ami qui lui lança un regard empreint de curiosité, mais ne dit rien. Il commençait tout juste à se réchauffer, mais ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher ses dents de claquer. Clark ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'un reportage où l'on expliquait que le meilleur moyen de réchauffer une personne consistait à partager sa chaleur corporelle avec elle. Dans le cas présent, l'efficacité serait encore plus grande puisque le corps de Clark ne pouvait se refroidir. Il ôta alors ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, ôta à un Lex ébahi ses vêtements mouillés par la neige et le froid et s'allongea contre lui.

- C'est pour te réchauffer plus vite, répondit le jeune homme à l'interrogation muette de son ami.

Clark le serra contre lui, une sensation de bien-être envahissant son corps tandis que les tremblements de Lex diminuaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité.

- Clark ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa rêverie et se pencha vers Lex.

- Ca va ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Grâce à toi… Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie…

- J'en suis heureux. Au fait, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Helen ? Où est l'équipage ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lex, ne souhaitant pas parler de son épouse pour le moment. Je suis fatigué…

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, blotti dans les bras de Clark.

Le soleil se levait sur les Rocheuses lorsque Lex se réveilla. Son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Clark qui était toujours allongé contre lui.

- Clark ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

- Non, je suis bien là. Je pense que tu es assez réchauffé, souffla le jeune homme en faisant mine de se relever.

- Attends ! Reste encore quelques minutes, s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Clark se rallongea et entoura à nouveau Lex de ses bras.

- J'ai plein de questions à te poser, mais ça attendra, soupira le jeune milliardaire.

- Je te dirai tout, je te le promets. Dès que l'on sera partis d'ici et que je serais certain que tu vas bien.

- D'accord.

Au bout d'un moment, Lex sentit que Clark semblait gêné par leur situation et lui proposa de le laisser.

- C'est bon, je vais mieux.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. Je sens même à nouveau mes jambes.

Clark sourit et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement et aida Lex à faire de même. Puis, il lui tendit l'un des paquets de gâteaux qu'il avait acheté à la station service.

- Tu dois avoir faim ?

- Merci.

Tandis que Lex mangeait, Clark alla faire un tour dehors. Lorsqu'il revint, son ami l'interrogea :

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Pas trop mal. J'ai aperçu un relais de montagne à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Dès que tu iras mieux, nous y descendrons. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura quelqu'un avec un téléphone !

- On devrait y aller maintenant, tant qu'il fait jour.

Clark consulta sa montre.

- Le relais doit être à plus de 10 kilomètres. Tu te sens assez de forces pour marcher ?

- Je pense.

Il se leva, mais ses jambes le trahirent et Clark le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

- Je crois que j'ai présumé de mes forces.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé une solution. Monte !

Clark s'accroupit de façon à ce que Lex puisse monter sur son dos, puis il ramassa son sac et se mit en route.

3.

Le relais était désert. Clark posa doucement Lex sur un banc, puis retourna vers la porte pour la fermer. Il remarqua que le ciel se couvrait et en fit part à son ami.

- Une tempête de neige, souffla celui-ci.

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai déjà vu ça une fois.

- Au moins, ici, nous ne risquons rien. Je vais faire du feu.

- D'accord.

Clark se dirigea vers la cheminée pendant que Lex faisait l'inventaire de leurs provisions.

- Alors, on a trois paquets de gâteaux et deux bouteilles d'eau minérale. C'est un peu maigre…

- C'est déjà mieux que rien, répondit Clark en revenant près de son ami. En plus, on a des lits et des couvertures. On pourra se reposer cette nuit.

C'est à ce moment que les prédictions de Lex se confirmèrent. La tempête éclata soudainement, faisant trembler les vitres du relais. Clark ferma les volets et consolida la porte.

- Bon, puisque nous avons des heures devant nous, nous allons pouvoir discuter ! Lança Lex.

Clark s'assit en face de son ami, de l'autre côté de la grande table en bois. Il hésitait encore à révéler son secret, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le regard fixé sur la table, il commença :

- Il faut que je te fasse une révélation à mon propos… Mais, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne… Surtout pas à ton père…

- Je te le jure. Et tu sais que je ne trahis jamais mes promesses !

- Je sais… Lors de la pluie de météorites, un petit vaisseau était caché au milieu des pierres… Ce vaisseau contenait un petit garçon… moi… les Kent m'ont trouvé et m'ont élevé comme si j'étais leur propre fils… J'ai… des pouvoirs…

- C'était donc ça, ton secret !

Lex n'en revenait pas. Il se doutait depuis longtemps que Clark lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était quelque chose d'aussi surprenant et inattendu.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'avais peur lorsque ton père ou toi faisiez des recherches sur moi ou ma famille.

- Oui. Et la grotte ?

Clark lui expliqua tout en détail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lex lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Merci de me faire confiance.

- Si mon père savait que je t'ai tout dit, il…

Le jeune homme baissa le regard et son ami remarqua son air triste.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

Clark raconta ce qu'il avait fait au vaisseau, l'accident de voiture des Kent et la fausse-couche de Martha.

- Elle était enceinte ?

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé.

- Mon père m'en veut terriblement. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Smallville. J'avais trop peur de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

- Tu es parti ? Et Lana ?

- Je suis certain qu'elle m'en veut, mais je devais partir.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Il lui expliqua, passant juste en silence les effets de la kryptonite rouge, et Lex soupira.

- J'ai eu de la chance, si je comprends bien. Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé.

- Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait.

- Et, que vas-tu faire lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici ? Tu vas repartir ?

Clark nota une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son ami qui lui fit lever les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Lex, un regard énigmatique, qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Sûrement… Sinon, il pourrait encore arriver un malheur… Et, je ne le supporterais pas…

- Tu me manqueras.

- Toi aussi, répondit Clark avec un demi-sourire.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Clark.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai trahi Helen et elle s'est vengée en faisant s'écraser l'avion.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Clark, abasourdi.

Lex expliqua comment il avait volé l'échantillon de sang dans le bureau de sa fiancée, comment elle l'avait découvert et ce qui était arrivé après le mariage.

- Et, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle ne m'a pas épousé par amour.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je pense qu'au début, elle m'aimait vraiment, mais elle a fini par s'apercevoir que le seul intérêt qu'elle avait dans ce mariage, c'était l'argent. Imagine ! Si j'étais mort dans le crash, elle serait devenue l'une des femmes les plus riches des USA !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi…

- Cupide ?

- Oui. Je la croyais vraiment désintéressée.

- Moi aussi… et je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin ! Dire que je l'ai aimée…

- Et, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Après ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne peux ressentir que de la haine envers cette femme. Elle n'a pas intérêt à se retrouver sur mon chemin…

- Soit prudent, Lex. Si elle veut ta mort, voyant qu'elle a échoué, elle pourrait tenter à nouveau de te tuer.

- Je sais…

Lex se massa la nuque.

- Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller dormir un peu.

- D'accord.

Clark se leva et aida son ami à s'allonger sur l'un des lits qui occupaient un coin de la pièce. Puis, une fois Lex confortablement installé, il s'assit sur le lit voisin, repensant à ce que son ami lui avait dit.

_Il a besoin de moi… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul… Si jamais Helen s'en prenait à nouveau à lui et que je n'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…_

4.

Clark se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par des gémissements provenant du lit de Lex. Il se leva et s'approcha sans bruit.

- Clark… Non… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi…

Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit et, passant doucement la main sur le front de son ami, il constata que celui-ci avait de la fièvre.

_Il délire… Et, bien sûr, je n'ai aucun médicament sur moi… Il y en a peut-être dans les restes de l'appareil…_

Après avoir posé un mouchoir imbibé d'eau sur le front de Lex, Clark décida de retourner voir s'il trouvait une trousse de secours dans l'épave de l'avion. Grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine, il fut de retour à peine dix secondes après son départ. Il avait trouvé un kit de survie et l'ouvrit. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait là tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner Lex.

- Clark…

Le jeune homme s'assit à nouveau à côté de Lex et, tout en lui faisant boire les médicaments qu'il avait préparé, lui souffla :

- Je suis là, Lex. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lorsque le milliardaire eut fini de boire, Clark posa le verre sur la table et revint voir son ami. Sans qu'il s'y attende, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Clark ne résista pas, s'allongeant tout contre Lex et le prenant dans ses bras.

- Dors… Tu ne risques rien, je suis là.

- Clark…Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime…

Le jeune homme crut avoir mal compris, mais la suite lui prouva que non. Lex, toujours endormi et délirant, se blottit contre lui en murmurant :

- Je t'aime, Clark…

_Il m'aime ? Comme un frère… Oui, ça ne peut être que ça… Lex m'aime comme un frère… Pourtant…Ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour fraternel… Quel idiot j'ai été ! Dire que je pensais que Lana était la femme de ma vie… Mais, je l'ai quittée pour accomplir mon destin… Et me voilà avec Lex… Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, mais je ne peux pas échapper à mon destin…_

Clark savourait le moment, sachant que ça ne durerait pas.

_Dès que Lex ira mieux et qu'il sera en sécurité chez lui, je devrais repartir…_

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de Lex, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Soudain, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Clark déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami. Celui-ci, à demi éveillé, se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme tout en approfondissant le baiser. Clark sentit son corps entier s'embraser de désir. Soudain, il repoussa Lex et s'écarta un peu, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, il ne faut pas.

Le milliardaire le regardait, tout à fait éveillé, mais encore un peu fiévreux.

- Clark… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait résister à l'envie qui le submergeait et prendre la décision de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il attira Lex à lui pour un baiser fougueux, rejetant ainsi toutes les objections qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit. Tandis que leurs bouches se découvraient, les mains de Lex s'insinuèrent sous le tee-shirt de Clark, caressant doucement ses pectoraux. Lorsque celui-ci rompit le baiser pour enlever son tee-shirt, Lex gémit de frustration. En quelques instants, les vêtements des deux hommes avaient disparu sur le sol. Leurs mains se découvraient, leurs bouches se goûtaient, rien ne comptait plus pour eux que le corps de l'autre. Inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais d'autre occasion de se prouver leur amour et ils y mirent toute leur ardeur et toute leur passion. La tempête, dehors, faisait écho à leur désir, les isolant du monde extérieur. Rien, pas même la fin du monde, n'aurait pu les empêcher de s'aimer comme ils le firent ce jour-là.

Clark ouvrit les yeux le premier. Son esprit et son corps étaient encore sous l'émotion de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il se tourna vers Lex qui dormait toujours et un sourire triste éclaira son visage.

_C'était peut-être une erreur, ou peut-être pas… Lex… Si seulement je n'avais pas cette tâche à accomplir ! Je ne veux pas te quitter…_

Il se leva, se rhabilla et alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La tempête avait cessé. Ils étaient libres de retrouver le monde civilisé et de retourner à leurs vies. Clark retourna auprès de Lex et se rendit compte que son amant avait encore de la fièvre. Elle semblait même avoir empiré. Clark comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Il ramassa les vêtements de Lex et le rhabilla. Puis, il rassembla tout ce qu'il avait amené, rangea tout dans son sac, enveloppa Lex dans une couverture et le souleva dans ses bras. Puis, il sortit et prit la direction de Metropolis.

5.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Lex s'éveilla dans une chambre de l'hôpital principal de Metropolis. Il était seul et sa première pensée fut pour Clark.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Clark m'a secouru… Et… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle pas ce que je fais là ?Nous étions dans le chalet… Clark m'a avoué… son secret… Ensuite, je me suis allongé et…pourquoi je ne me souviens plus ?_

Un médecin entra dans la chambre en souriant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué, mais à part ça, ça va. Je suis où ?

- A l'Hôpital Général de Metropolis. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous savez. Votre fièvre est presque tombée.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Vous non plus ?

Le médecin se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

- Eh bien… Nous vous avons trouvé sur un brancard, à l'entrée des urgences, il y a une heure et demi. Vous aviez une forte fièvre. Nous vous avons soigné et installé ici.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages ?

- Non. Au fait, la police aimerait vous poser quelques questions. Mais, je dois d'abord vous examiner.

Lex se laissa ausculter sans broncher, plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque le médecin eut terminé, il sortit, laissant sa place à un agent de police.

- Monsieur Luthor, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé depuis le décollage de votre jet ?

- Je vais essayer.

Lex raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait, mais garda pour lui son sauvetage par Clark, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que son ami l'avait trouvé dans la montagne sans trahir son secret. Lorsque le policier fut parti, Lex ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau sous l'effet des médicaments.

Clark resta quelques minutes à regarder Lex par la vitre. Il hésitait à entrer lorsqu'il vit son ami s'éveiller et regarder dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'entrer, Clark poussa la porte vitrée.

- Je savais bien que tu ne devais pas être loin ! S'exclama Lex, visiblement soulagé de le voir.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je t'avais secouru dans la montagne…

- Je sais. Assied-toi, dit-il en désignant une chaise.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Dis-moi… que s'est-il passé dans le chalet ? Je ne me souviens de rien…

Clark ressentit la phrase de Lex comme un coup de poing en plein cœur.

_Non ! Il n'a pas pu oublier… Finalement… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Comme ça, il ne regrettera pas mon départ…_

- Rien… Tu avais de la fièvre. J'ai essayé de te soigner avec ce que j'avais, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors, quand la tempête s'est enfin calmée, je t'ai amené ici.

Lex ne répondit pas. Il était troublé par la lueur de tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son ami. Un souvenir affleura au bord de sa mémoire et il tenta de se concentrer dessus, mais le perdit aussitôt.

- Ecoute, Lex. Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai un destin à accomplir… Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va m'arriver, mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, répondit Clark en se levant.

Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Lex le rappela :

- Clark !

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Et, il partit.

Clark sortit du bâtiment et, démoralisé, se laissa tomber sur un banc qui se trouvait là.

_Je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ait oublié ce qui s'est passé… Mais, ça fait si mal… Bon… Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner chercher la moto et reprendre ma route._

Il se leva, bien décidé à terminer ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Alors qu'il allait quitter le parking de l'hôpital, une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner.

- Lex ? Mais, tu devrais être au lit !

Sans répondre, le milliardaire se jeta dans ses bras. Clark le serra contre lui tendrement.

- Lex…

- Je me souviens… je me souviens de tout…

Il s'écarta un peu ,contrarié.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Il faut que je parte et…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui… souffla le jeune homme, le rouge aux joues.

- Alors, c'est l'essentiel…

Lex s'approcha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'attendrai… Je sais que tu dois accomplir ton destin, mais je t'attendrai… quoi qu'il arrive…

- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire une telle promesse !

- Je la fais et je la tiendrai…

- Lex…

- S'il te plait, Clark… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment… Je me suis rendu compte que de mes sentiments pour toi il y a plusieurs mois… Lorsque j'ai rencontré Helen, j'ai cru que je pourrais t'oublier avec elle, mais je ne peux pas… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on serait ensemble… Alors, laisse-moi te faire cette promesse…

- D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Clark soupira :

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Les médecins vont faire une crise s'ils te voient debout dehors… et dans cette tenue, en plus… termina t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lex resserra la chemise de nuit d'hôpital sur son corps en souriant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Lex. Prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi.

- Avant de partir, je peux te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Peux-tu veiller sur mes parents ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci… Bon, il faut que j'y aille…

- Reviens vite !

Clark tourna le dos à Lex, sachant qu'il devait s'en aller avant de changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, le milliardaire rentra dans l'hôpital, le cœur gros. Sa vie venait de basculer et il savait que, même s'il devait patienter des années, il attendrait le retour de Clark et que, ce jour-là, son cœur serait enfin comblé.

Fin.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un happy-end, mais je me suis dit que cette fic pourrait être le début d'une série alors…


End file.
